


King's Landing: Aftermath

by thelonelywarrior



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywarrior/pseuds/thelonelywarrior
Summary: After Bran the Broken was selected as the King of Six Kingdoms, there was a moment of peace... or was it?It's post-8x06, but this is Westeros, anything could happen...





	1. What is left... of Love

She was back from checking on the guards after the council meeting with the rest. Rebuilding the city after what happened was definitely not an easy task. Brienne went back to the Lord Commander’s room, she needed to contemplate on the right amount of resources used to maintain the guards while ensuring her guards are being useful to the people in King’s Landing.

The sunlight shone in, lighting the room with a golden glow, reflecting on her armour. The warmth was comforting, after those days spent in the North. Afterall, she did not grow up in the North - this warmth is how she remembered Tarth was almost like. However, she did miss the North, the memories she had…

Her eyes darted from the sunlight towards The White Book, laid shut on her table. Her hand brushed the cover lightly as she felt certain moisture in her eyes. It had been weeks, yet she still feels it. _It still hurts_ … And she knows that was because she still loves him, even though she was not very approving on what Jaime chose for his path. In the end, she did not change anything…

“Ser Brienne!” Tyrion’s voice was heard at the door before he barged into her room.

“Tyrion - I mean, Hand of the King,” Brienne took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before turning towards Tyrion, “ Is there anything that you need?”

Tyrion walked past her, with a bottle of wine in one hand and two goblets in another. Placing them on her desk without any permission, he poured the drink into the goblets, “Well, we discussed your men mending the walls this morning - I was thinking we should talk about how long will that take… I have another task needing more people - and since we’re in need of manpower, I wonder if I can use your guards to help out at the port.”

Tyrion sipped out of one goblet and pushed the other towards Brienne, signalling her to drink.

“The port?” Brienne placed the goblet on the table and asked, “I mean, they are after all the soldiers of King’s Landing, they do have the duty to protect this place.”

“Well, as we’ve discussed - we are really tight on gold. The Iron Bank is not being very cooperative - or I rather say, convinced about this new kingdom.” Tyrion drank, “I want the port to be up and running to ease the economy.”

“I understand your concern,” Brienne sighed, “I could spare some men, I supposed, in three days’ time. Not all of them - I still need the buildings to be completed to house the people properly, but maybe a portion could be sent to help out at the port.”

Tyrion cracked a weak smile, “Good… Never thought there will be a day a Lannister will be lack of gold…” He chugged his drink.

Brienne did not say a word but returned a weak smile. The mention of the word ‘Lannister’ made her heart sank a little and she subconsciously glanced quickly past The White Book. She had to keep a cool head.

Tyrion was already ignoring her and helped himself by shifting that big book towards his side of the table. Brienne took her seat across him…

“I see you’ve been fulfilling your duty…” Tyrion remarked, flipping through the pages.

“It’s my duty to do that,” Brienne said softly.

Tyrion continued flipping the pages and paused, “He’s an idiot.”

Brienne looked at him suddenly and looked away when she realized who he was referring to.

“You should really write that down in his page - an idiot…” Tyrion remarked, “an idiot…”

And Brienne looked back at Tyrion as she heard a sniff and his voice changed, “an idiot brother… but I still miss him…”

Tears were seen streaming down Tyrion’s face as his hand smoothed over Jaime Lannister’s page. 

Brienne felt her nose wet but she was intending to hold it together, “Didn’t you approve of him finding his lover?”

“They’re my family,” Tyrion sniffed, “no matter how much I dislike her, I never wish her dead - or -”

Tyrion turned to Brienne, “It was until the moment when I saw her body - it dawn on me that I never really want her dead. I know she deserves it, yet - and he has to be there - denying his chance to see her one last time was - I’m sorry…”

Brienne shook her head slightly, realizing her eyes were already filled with tears, even though she was taking a deep breath to not let them fountain their way out.

“He was an honourable man. I understand why he did what he did and I respect that,” Brienne hold herself as she tried to reply.

“Ser Brienne - you are really an amazing human being,” Tyrion said, “ I can see now why he’s so attracted to you.”

“He left in the end, it did not matter,” Brienne sighed.

“No one in his life, has ever been able to change his perspective on Cersei - not even once,” Tyrion poured himself his third goblet of wine, “Ser Brienne of Tarth - you are the only one who did that - the outcome may not be a happy ending between you two, but as his brother, I am happy he met you. He hold you with high regards, you know, and his love for you was not a dash of lust.”

“Thank you, Tyrion, it doesn’t matter anymore, it’s the past,” Brienne sighed.

“Is it though?” Tyrion slammed the book shut.

Brienne stared at him. Tyrion was staring back at her, his teary eyes were no longer, but a sharp calculating stare.

“I’ll protect the new King, and not let the past influence my duty,” Brienne stated.

“I have no doubt you will do a good job on that, Ser Brienne,” Tyrion said, “however, I am concern about that wine sitting in front of you.”

“What do you mean?” Brienne gasped.

“You have not been drinking.”

“It’s not wise to drink in the middle of the day - I still have duty to tend to.”

“What do you plan to do then, may I ask?” Tyrion looked at her.

Brienne looked shocked, “How d -”

“I drink and I know things,” Tyrion helped himself with another drink, “I may have made some mistakes - but I’m not dumb. As the Hand of King, I know the ins and outs of things - and I also want to know where do you stand in that -”

Brienne sighed, “I don’t know,” Her brows frowned and tears swirled in her eyes. Placing her hands on the table to stable herself, “I am still thinking how should I -”

“That is why I’m here -” Tyrion chimed, “to talk you into some sense”

“I know it’s pathetic but I am really happy when I know about it,” Brienne said.

“I - can imagine that.” Tyrion said, “that is afterall, a result of the love you two shared.”

Brienne nodded as she looked down at her armour, lovingly at where her stomach would be.

“You might need a new armour in week’s time,” Tyrion joked.

“Tyrion - this is not a good time - I mean, I don’t even know how to break the news,” Brienne sighed, “A Kingsguard is to take no wife and father no children…”

“You’re not fathering a children -” Tyrion frowned, “- mothering - that is not in the rule.”

“I -”

“Well,” Tyrion chimed, “At least that was what Bran the Broken told me.”

“What?” Brienne was confused.

“I know a lot of things - but unfortunately, I was not the first to pick up this information,” Tyrion smiled, “the King wanted me to tell you that staying as Kingsguard while mothering the children is an option.”

“How did he know?!” Brienne turned from teary eyed to awed.

“He sees a lot of things, I guess,” Tyrion frowned, “ by the Gods, wonder how much did he see - I mean - the privacy…”

Brienne blushed.

“If anything…” Tyrion commented, “the kids will have an uncle to look after them… I may not be the best role model, but I know a lot - I can read them books”

“Thanks, Tyrion -” Brienne replied as Tyrion left the chair and walked towards the door.

“Wait,” Brienned stopped him suddenly, “Kids?”

Tyrion turned to her and raised his eyebrows, “I know.”


	2. The King Insists

_ The island stood in the middle of the sea, peaceful and bright. _

_ Surrounding the beautiful isle, was a really blue sea, occasionally sailed past by some lone ships. _

_ There were two children playing on a grassland. _

_ The vision returned to the sea, a really beautiful blue sea… turning red. _

 

Bran woke up from his dream. He had had almost the same dream now and then but unlike previous visions, this one was extremely vague. 

He gestured to get some help for him to prepare himself for the day. He trusted most of the work to the Council, with some overseeing from him. After all, he thought he was not much wiser than all of them put together, especially not Tyrion. Sometimes though, he had to intervene when the group got carried away with their discussion, to pull them back to the more critical issues of the Six Kingdoms.

He had received occasional ravens from Queen in the North, Sansa Stark. She seemed to be ruling well and Bran was quite relieved to know he could put that part of the map out of his mind for a while.

Ser Podrick entered the room and pushed him towards the council room.

“Your Grace, are you ready for the meeting?”

“Yes,” Bran replied.

Podrick nodded and proceed to do his duty.

“It’s a lovely day, Your Grace,” Podrick started chatting on the way. Bran listened, but he never replied. Podrick could not stop talking, that is who he is. Bran was amazed by how Brienne Tarth stands him for all those years and how their relationship grew through that. Thinking of his Lord Commander, Bran went into deep thought…

The meeting went smoothly, of course. There were not many new things except follow-ups from the previous meeting, ensuring the re-building of the cities. Bran had also started his quest on extending his plan on restoration after the war beyond King’s Landing. He had let the team draft out the areas which were affected and provide enough support to the locals. Tyrion was working hard and well. For a moment, Bran felt he saw the Tyrion he had met when he was Brandon Stark in Winterfell, who designed him a ride on a horse. Bran looked at Tyrion, _he is where he is supposed to be_ …

After the meeting, Bran was accompanied by Pod towards the study which he usually spends his days. Sam Tarly had been kind enough to provide him with some documents for him to look through. He might have certain special abilities, but he reckoned to fulfil his duty as the King, he should not rely solely on that power, but to expand his calibre.

“Your Grace,” Pod said, “The Hand is here to see you.”

“Let him in,” Bran answered, “Podrick, could you make a trip down to the town and help Lord Commander Tarth with her work? Bring some men with you, I think they are putting extra workload on her men.”

“Yes, absolutely,”

Podrick left the room and in came Tyrion.

“Your Grace,” Tyrion greeted. Bran nodded and gestured him to sit on an empty chair in the study while he swirled his wheelchair to look out of the window, out towards the city.

“I assumed you talked to her.”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“From what I observe, she has developed a mother instinct - it seems like she’s going to keep the child.”

“Children.”

“Yes, children.” Tyrion sighed.

“And I assumed you told her the options?”

“Well, to be honest, did you not already see whether I told her that, considering you could see through us anyway?”

“It doesn’t work like that.” Bran breathed, “Did you or did you not offer her the option to stay in Kingsguard?”

“Yes, she’s aware of your offer.”

“Good, and?”

“And?”

“Did she reply?”

Tyrion looked at Bran curiously. _He was paying too much attention to his Lord Commander’s personal life as a King_. Tyrion shook his head, “I left the conversation right at that…”

“I guess I can only hope you will do something about it?” Bran suggested.

“Yes, Your Grace,” Tyrion nodded and continued, “May I ask… the reason you are -”

“Paying attention to this news?” Bran asked. Tyrion nodded.

“I am the King of Seven Kingdoms, if my Lord Commander is going to have a change in her life and I have knowledge about it - I take it as I should play a role to ensure she feels at home to make that decision.” He chimed.

Tyrion stared at him.

Bran turned his gaze from across the city back to Tyrion and looked blankly at Tyrion, “She needs to stay in King’s Landing. Her two children will have to stay in King’s Landing, Tyrion. I insist.”


	3. The Curse of a Mother

It was one thing thinking something happened, another when it became obvious. It took only days after her conversation with Tyrion for her to wake up feeling sick. Before that, she was mostly hoping she missed her blood for weeks and this was all a misunderstanding.  _ This is it, then,  _ she thought, as she sat next to her bed, hunching over, trying to digest what happened. Instinctively, her hand smoothed over her stomach and felt warmth gushed through her body, amazed by the potential of her body.  _ This is how it feels like, carrying a child,  _ Brienne smiled. Her mind wandered to her conversation with Tyrion,  _ children.  _ She felt sadness in her at that thought. If she were to have twins, the first thing she thought was him and Cersei, and she can’t help but loathe that thought.

_ If what Bran thought was true…  _ she looked up, intending for the tears in her eyes to dry up,  _ let them be two beautiful children, healthy and strong and safe - and have a happy life. Please, not like their father. _

She would have gone into a wail thinking about Jaime but she was ruthlessly interrupted by a sudden urge of emptying her stomach. She quickened her footsteps towards the nearest vessel in the room. She was not fond of cleaning the floor up if she ever throws up for real.

 

*****

 

_ Children. _

_ Island. _

_ Blue Sea. _

_ Red Sea. _

 

Bran was hovering in between dreams. He had not been sleeping well these days, interrupted by flashes of visions. Though these visions were broken pieces to him, they were not continuous nor were they making any sense in general. He knew he must gain as much wisdom to piece the information up but before that, he went back into another episode of dreams.

 

_ A boy’s hand on a sword, driving it through a man’s heart - Jaime Lannister’s...  _

_ Drogon’s face... _

_ A young man with a staff watches over cities burning... _

_ Brienne lying in a pool of blood… _

 

Bran gasped at the last one and decided he should forget about sleeping for that night. He shifted himself on his bed. The dreams did not make sense and it was new. The only information he was sure was about, was the island and Brienne of Tarth, and Drogon. He had already been searching high and low for Drogon with the help of the Grand Maester, Bran thought. The next thing he could work on was Brienne of Tarth. Of course, he had to do these during his free time outside managing the kingdom. Bran frowned at his dream and thought of something.

Pulling himself onto his wheelchair, he ventured his own way out of his room. King’s Landing was not exactly wheelchair friendly at the moment, but he knew a few ways to go around that.

On his way, he passed by the corridor which allowed him to look towards the opening window in Brienne’s room. She was seen hunching over what looked like a bowl the squire accidentally left behind from the meal previously. The Lord Commander had been eating very healthily recently, Bran thought she was right to do so.

_ So, that was today…  _ Bran thought at the sight and gave a small smile and remembered something.

 

*****

 

Brienne felt slightly better after some time staring mindlessly at the bowl she was holding.  _ Am I going to feel like this every day? Every hour?  _ The thought made her anxious a little. After all, she was never fully educated on how a baby came into the world. She read about them and someone did mention about it, but all of her life she had never thought of this as a possibility for her. She made a note to subtly ask Sam Tarly about it when she had a chance to.

Straightening herself, she took in a deep breath. The day was still too early but she did not feel like going back to sleep, not when she was reminded how she woke up. 

She moved towards where she placed Oathkeeper and touched it lightly.

She wondered what it would feel for other mothers, to know their child will be loved. So many things were rushing through her mind.

_ Will I be able to upkeep my promise, my duty as Lord Commander? Am I kidding myself when I told Tyrion I could? I think I can - but is there anything that will come between me and my duty? _

_ Will my child be safe? Will they be loved? They’re - everyone would know whose child this is… will they…?  _ She shuddered at that thought.

And there’s one last thing… Brienne sighed… _ What are the chances… of survival? _ Brienne had travelled through her career, seeing women dying in labour - or worse, babies born stillbirth. She gasped at her thought, shocked and covered her mouth. 

_ No no no, not my child… not my child… _


	4. Conversations in the Crypt

Strutting down the staircases, Brienne tried to keep her pace as silent as possible. She was not wearing her uniform, which helped with the silence. She needed this moment alone, she thought. Her thoughts were mixed up and she knew she needed to fix this before the sunrise fully, so that she could go back to work, functioning perfectly as she should, as the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Ser Podrick had come to her aid with his men recently, relieving much of her soldier’s workload in restoring the port, but that did not mean she should lax in any bit.

Biting her lips slightly to control the slight nauseating urge, she tried to maintain her composure in case any of her men saw her on the way. She preferred to remain professional in front of the soldier, showing a good example. She believed that is the basic rule to encourage a healthy workplace, no double standard.

The hallway was dark, and so she took one of the fire and walked further down…

Down she went, to where many of the fallen highborns in King’s Landing were kept, tombs or crypts, whatever they called it. She knew where she was going… She walked towards the newer section. There it was, the resting place of Jaime Lannister, a simple tomb. Brienne looked across the hallway, a few tombs away, laid Cersei’s - next to the Baratheons. She shifted her gaze from there immediately as she was not here to linger in sadness about another woman. She was here to find some solace with the one she loved and unfortunately, still loves.

Standing in front of Jaime’s tomb, she ran her fingers along with the chiselled name of his.

“Hi, Ser Jaime.” She said softly, feeling her nose started to feel wet.

“We meet again,” She continued. She spent the first week after she came to King’s Landing here, sometimes with Tyrion, sometimes by herself. They went through a mourning period, even though Tyrion did not show it in front of her and neither did she in an obvious way. She was overwhelmed by what happened, from him leaving to receiving the news about him. She could not think of any other way than to sit next to where his body rests and remember all the good things about him, despite how disappointed she also felt.

Brienne sighed.

“I was not sure back then,” Brienne spoke so very softly, whispering to no one, “but I think it is true - true that our encounters back in Winterfell… We… Jaime, oh Jaime, I’m with your child… I feel the sickness this morning…”

Tears streamed down her face and she immediately wiped them away with her sleeves and sniffed.

“I thought I would share this news with you. You’re the father after all… I’m happy when I suspected it and even more when I feel it this morning… and yet -”

“Yet I am slightly terrified, Jaime, terrified of what might happen to our child. I want our child to be safe and healthy and happy and - oh Lords, I don’t know… I am confused for a little -”

She sighed, “I’m still pissed you are there lying so quietly, getting all that you wanted in your life… I missed you so much, Jaime… The chambers are extremely empty without you, your laughter, your sarcasm, your everything.”

“Knowing that I have your child in me made me feel that you’re still around,” Brienne continued, “I want you to know that I may sound confused at this moment, but I am happy with our child, the seeds we sowed. I’ll try my best in keeping our child safe, and - and if there ever be an afterlife, I hope you could come back and look after our child too.”

Brienne holds the tomb in a jolt for support as she felt dizzy in a moment, from all the emotion and from the sickness she felt again.  _ This is not getting better, is it?  _ She frowned

 

Then there was a sound coming from above, the staircase entrance of this hollow place. Brienne turned and was immediately in a ready position to fight whoever comes in. There was more shuffling noise and the noise paused. More shuffling.

 

“Alright, Lord Commander, I need a hand here.”

Brienne jumped at that command and recognized the voice immediately.  _ What the hell was he doing here?  _

“Your Grace?” Brienne asked, wiping the remaining snot from her face and inched towards the staircase with a fire.

Halfway on the staircase, sat King Bran, hands scraping off the wall trying to push his body down the stairs.

“Your Grace, what are you intending to do? That is too inconvenient for you!” Brienne gasped leaning forward to wrap Bran’s arm around her shoulder and lifted him up.

“Bring me there and seat me on the floor,” Bran commanded from Brienne’s hold, pointing towards Jaime’s tomb.

“Yes, Your Grace,” Brienne obeyed.

“Wait, could you bring me past Robert Baratheon’s side instead of the older ones?” Bran said. Brienne looked at him,  _ that was a weird request but fine. _

Bran seemed to see through her thought, “I have seen too many things that I am now not in the mood to interact with the old rulers of Seven Kingdoms…”

_ Still weird,  _ Brienne thought,  _ but as though The King has not been weird before… _

“Yes, Your Grace,” Brienne said and heaved him past Robert Baratheon’s tomb. Bran took a quick glance and let Brienne leave him near Jaime’s tomb. 

Brienne blushed a little at the thought of what was happening. She had never discussed her personal life, also known as Jaime Lannister, in front of the King before. Their discourse had always been very professional. This moment, she felt intruded by King Bran, walking into her life. Then she remembered what Tyrion told her and realized it was a secret to Bran anyway if he could see everything.

“You must be very heartbroken,” Bran said flatly.

“Your Grace,” Brienne replied, not sure how to continue.

“Him leaving and never return…”

“Indeed, Your Grace,” Brienne sighed, “I know what he did, especially to you, is not something to be forgiven… He did terrible things - but I also see him doing honourable acts. I grieved for him and honoured him as the honourable man I know of him - And -”

“And you love him.”

Brienne paused, “Yes, and I love him, for better or for worse… I apologize for defending a man who had resulted in your condition, Your Grace.”

“There’s nothing to be forgiven, Brienne of Tarth,” Bran said, looking over towards Jaime’s tomb.

“If he had not pushed Bran Stark out of the tower, I wouldn’t have become three-eyed raven.” Bran commented, “And do not feel sorry for loving someone, Lord Commander.”

Brienne looked at him, wondering where he was leading the conversation towards.

“Jaime Lannister -” Bran continued, “I saw him at the crossroads. He - was where he was supposed to be when King’s Landing fall. I’m sorry to tell you that, but he had changed his fate for a few times… because of you.”

Brienne opened her mouth and closed again before replying, “Whatever it is, it did not matter anymore, Your Grace. He’s here now, sleeping forever. His fate is sealed.”

“I see…” Bran said. Inside he was thinking,  _ What are you, Brienne of Tarth, to him? _

“I believe Tyrion had talked to you?” Bran said suddenly mid-thought.

“Yes,” Brienne frowned.  _ So we are going to talk about THAT, on this very day. _

“Yes, we are talking about your children. And do you have a plan?”

“Your Grace, I would like to continue to serve as Lord Commander under you… I will get another confirmation from the Maester,” Brienne replied and thought about it, “ - And, I may be away for a bit when it is time to birth the child.”

“You sound confident,” Bran commented, “Good - but - away?”

“Yes, Your Grace…” Brienne replied, “You see, I wish to bring my child to the world back at my homeland, Tarth. If you are worried about the child distracting my duty, I could have the child raised in T-”

“No,” Bran said, “Stay in King’s Landing.”

_ That’s the island. _

“I’ll have the Maester tend to you with the needs and care required. King’s Landing is empty, children will lighten the place a little.”

“Thanks, Your Grace, but - I’ll consider it.”

“Think about it. My side, I insist it - even though it is your choice -” Bran said.  _ Crossroads, this is. _

Brienne thought a little, “Your Grace, may I ask - is it a concern to you - that -”

“That you bear children of Jaime Lannister, the man who crippled me?”

Brienne nodded. Her heart raced. She was compelled to serve the king as she took an oath, but she felt a sudden fear at the thought of what Bran would do with her child.

“It concerns me -” Bran said, “- more because I did not see that previously. The children were not part of his original fate.”

Bran looked up at her, “Somewhere along the crossroads, he made a choice resulting in this diversion. Or maybe, it was my mother’s way of thanking you two for ensuring the safety of my sisters.”

Brienne looked at the King in confusion, his words were more confusing than his expression. She was not sure if he meant what he said but she thought maybe she should not probe further as long as she could keep the baby safe.

“You should go back to your duty soon, Lord Commander. It is great talking to you, about these. Do consider my offer.” Bran said.

Brienne nodded, “Yes, Your Grace, do you need me to bring you back up?”

“No, I would like to stay here for a while,” Bran replied, “And before you start your work - go the Sam Tarly, he will have some suggestion to ease your morning sickness.”

Brienne blushed to realize there was not even a way Bran could not mention knowing about her morning sickness, “Thank you, Your Grace.”

She bowed and left the fire near Bran and walked out of there.

 

Bran was left alone in the crypt. As Brienne’s footsteps faded away, he turned and looked longingly at Jaime’s tomb and a small curve of a smile appeared on his face. _Well, looks like we have an unfinished deal to sort out here, Jaime Lannister._


End file.
